Brad Snider
Bradley "Brad" Snider (1966-2004) was a minor character and a close friend of Micheal Townley and Trevor Phillips in Grand Theft Auto V. Despite being a minor character, he later pays a key role in the later part as the official key character of the storyline in Grand Theft Auto V. Role in Grand Theft Auto V Early life Not much is know about Brad Snider's early life but what is known is that he was born and at least lived in North Yankton for an unknown period of time. Early criminal life Brad did not commit any serious crimes until at one point he met Trevor Phillips and he became a member of a heist Crew consisting of Micheal Townley, Trevor Phillips and Lester Crest and the three of them would continue to rob banks and make a fortune. Ludendorff heist In 2004 Brad Snider participates in a heist which ended up being fatal. Inside the Ludendorff bank Brad along with Micheal Townley and Trevor Phillips locked up the hostages in the closet then blow up the vault stealing all of the money inside of it. However the heist was a failure as Trevor murdered a security guard who held Micheal at gunpoint and their escape was a failure since the three men massacred many cops who were ready to arrest or kill the trio and their gateway driver was shot in the head by the cops while attempting to escape. Death After making an escape from the cops the trio make their way to the chopper (which was actually a trap) but their vehicle was hit by an incoming train causing the vehicle to sprung out of control and for the car to crash in a pile of snow. Micheal asks is everyone is alright then the three men exit out of the wrecked vehicle. Trevor says they can still get to the chopper but Micheal opposes saying they need to stick to the plan an then walk closer to a barn to which Brad says hes going to go out back just then he gets shot in the shoulder (By Dave Norton) and falls to the ground. Micheal then comes to his aid then tells Trevor that Brad is going to be fine and that they need to get out of here. Seconds later Micheal is shot by Dave Norton Micheal then tells Trevor to go but Trevor refuses to leave both Brad and Micheal but Micheal still convinces him to go as more cops arrive at the scene. Enraged that both Micheal and Brad have been shot Trevor proceeds to massacre cops arriving on the scene and then escapes but takes a woman hostages and asks her where the chopper is to which she say she doesn't know he then releases her to the cops to which two officers follow him in a snowy field. Some time later at a local cemetery a funeral is held for Micheal Townley (although Brad is being buried) both Micheal and Dave watch the ceremony go on Dave and Micheal had arranged for Brad to be buried in Micheal Townley's fake grave and Dave had arranged Micheal and his family to move to Los Santos under the surname of "De Santa". After this incident Micheal is declared dead by the public while Brad was arrested and incarcerated at a federal penitentiary from 2004 to 2013 Dave Norton poses as "Brad" by sending emails to Trevor as a way of tracking him. Brad is often mentioned by Trevor through the game even in the "Paleto Score" heist Trevor admits he misses Brad and if he was with Trevor he would of love to to do the heist The truth is discovered nine years later Trevor visits Michael at his mansion where he orchestrates a plan to bust Brad out of prison so that the heist crew will be comeplete with Brad comming back (whom Trevor thinks is still alive) while Michael is reluctant to talk about Brad (already knowing the truth) this quickly escalates to an argument where Trevor gets suspicious of Michael leading Trevor to storm out of the house and steals Micheal's car much to Micheal's annoyance Michael is forced to get a car of his own he then calls Trevor to talk him out of flying back to North Yankton convincing him that the grave is empty and filled with dirt and sand but Trevor refuses to believe him and hangs up Michael then calls Dave Norton the guy who made a deal with Michael back in 2004 telling him that Trevor is suspicious of Michael much to Norton's dismay Michael then drives to Los Santos International Airport where he gets on a plane to North Yankton Later Trevor Phillips arrives North Yankton to confirm his suspicions that Brad is actually dead forcing Micheal to chase him and fly to North Yankton to prevent him from discovering the truth but unfortunately for Micheal Trevor has arrived first and arrived at the cemetery where Brad is buried and Trevor finds a shovel and an axe and begins to start digging the grave of Micheal Townley. Micheal soon later arrives at the Church and Cemetery too see that Trevor is digging in "his own grave" he tells Trevor that he is wasting his time and that nothing is in the coffin but unfortunately for Micheal Trevor continues to dig in the grave and then finds out that this entire time that Micheal set both him and Brad up and the fact then Brad has been dead the whole time, Micheal proceeds to inform him that Brad got shot and he died and Micheal got shot but survived. the two then proceed to point guns at each other until theb Los Santos Triads lead by Wei Cheng show up. Enraged with Micheal's actions Trevor throws his pistol at Micheal and Micheal tries to shoot him but misses and leaves Micheal to fight the Triads alone Trevor then sabotages Micheal's car before leaving preventing Micheal from escaping which leads to Micheal being captured by the gang. While flying back to San Andreas, Trevor receives a phone call from Wei Cheng warning that Micheal will be killed Trevor sarcastically replying "Tell him i love him dearly" showing no remorse for Micheal. He later informs Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton that Micheal is officially dead (crossing the Moral Event Horizon.) After this Incident both Micheal and Trevor both refused to speak to each other temporarily. However eventually Trevor forgives Michael and mutually dismiss brad as a "dick" when michael offer's Trevor his cut of the Union Depository heist Trevor Refuses Trivia *Despite his partnership with Michael, Trevor, and Lester he is disliked by both Michael and Lester. Lester thinks that Brad is the "shit" part of the team and thinks of him as lazy, forgetful, mean and stupid; Brad also had the same feelings for Micheal since at one point Brad had planned to cut Michael off. Trevor had a closer friendship to Brad, as he was devastated when he finds out that Brad was dead. *Because of their last names, he and Molly Schultz could both possibly be of German descent. Category:Mature Category:GTA Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Minor Villains Category:Fighter Category:One-Shot Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Burglars Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cowards Category:Murderer